1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a gamma voltage generator and display device including a gamma voltage generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of display devices with higher performance and speed continues to be a goal of system designers. One way of achieving higher performance and speed is to reduce power consumption of the display device.